The Boy Who Did
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: Have you ever felt like a nothing? Have you ever felt like you could do more? But, you just CAN'T get there? Richard Grayson has. Until he meets a mysterious man. A man who calls himself "The Doctor". DOCTOR WHO/YOUNG JUSTICE X-OVER!


**The Boy Who Did**

**Ch. 1: Intro.**

**Young Justice/ Doctor Who Crossover **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Sum: Have you ever felt like a nothing? Have you ever felt like you could do more? But, you just CAN'T get there? Richard Grayson has. Until he meets a mysterious man. A man who calls himself "The Doctor". **

_He always felt like he could do more than just SIT there._

_Yet, he never did. He never had the chance._

It was raining outside.

Not exactly pouring down, but not exactly drizzling.

Richard Grayson was walking home from school.

He was wearing his school outfit, the blue khaki pants, the white button-up shirt, the blue tie, the blue jacket, and the black dress shoes. He had swung his messenger backpack over one of his shoulders.

Lightning flashed in the sky. And Richard stopped suddenly.

Richard looked with the corner of his eye to his left ally.

He slowly turned and saw a blue police call box.

He looked around, but him, being the only crazy one to be out in this weather, was the only one on the street.

Richard gulped, but he went into the ally with the strange blue box anyways.

He gave the door a tiny push and it opened.

Richard gasped at the sight.

The box, the blue _small _police box, was _bigger on the inside!_

Richard stepped throught the door into the warm room.

The door snapped shut behind him.

Richard looked back behind him, but soon looked forward again.

In front of him was a council like machine.

He walked up the stairs and touched the council.

He gasped as the lights turned on.

Suddenly, a man and a woman burst through the doors.

"Hurry and lock them!" the man yelled.

The man was wearing a white button-up shirt, a maroon tie, blue khaki pants, a blue dress jacket, a brown trench coat, and maroon high tops. The man had dark brown muddy eyes, pale skin, was tall, and had spiky brown hair.

The woman had a rusty colored jacket, a pink tank top, blue jeans, and rusty colored high heels. The woman had hot coco colored skin, black hair, and dark eyes. **(I mean no offence to anyone!) **

"Doctor, how are we going to-" the woman stopped talking.

She gasped and looked by the council.

The boy stared back with an open mouth.

The Doctor was frozen in place.

"How did you get in here?" the man asked.

"It was open." The boy replied.

"No it wasn't. It was locked and closed." The man said.

"Funny. It says 'Police Box Public Call' Why would it be closed and locked if it is for public use?" Richard asked.

"And why is it bigger on the inside? Like someone shoved a room inside here?" Richard asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Also, why is there a council and no phone?" Richard finished.

"Phone is over there." The man pointed to a place on the council.

The phone sat there.

Richard just shrugged.

"Whatever. I am just going to go and try to forget about this." Richard said.

"Why and how did you get to unlock the Tardis without a key?" the man asked.

"I don't know 'Doctor', why don't you figure that out while I go home." Richard said and walked towards the door.

"NO! Don't go out there!" the Doctor and the woman yelled.

Richard opened the door.

He stopped and almost screamed.

In front of him were statues of angels. They all had sharp teeth and looked like they were REALLY mad.

The Doctor slammed the door shut.

The woman then came over and took the boy into her arms.

"I-it was. Th-they were. What the HELL did you do to me?!" Richard screamed at the Doctor.

"You drugged me, didn't you? Oh god, I've been drugged. What do you want? Money? Because Bruce won't pay any hostage demands! He'll have the police and Batman ALL over this. You'll have your asses whooped!" Richard started screaming and panicking.

"Okay. Where do you live?" the man asked.

"Like HELL I'll tell you!" Richard screamed.

The woman walked over to the Doctor.

"Isn't that Richard Grayson-Wayne?" the woman asked.

"Maybe." The Doctor said.

"I am Richard Grayson. And who are you?" Richard asked.

"I'm The Doctor and this is Martha Jones." The man said, "And it's funny that you said Grayson and not Grayson-Wayne or Wayne."

"So? Not that big of a deal." Richard said.

"Tell me why you say Grayson instead of Wayne, or both." The Doctor said.

"It's my family name. I grew up in a circus and my parents and I were trapezes artists. We were The Flying Graysons. Greatest trapezes act in the world. We could all do a quadruple flip in the air. But one day. Nevermind." Richard said. "I don't know why I'm telling this to you."

"So, what were those things outside?" Richard asked.

"Weeping Angels." The Doctor said.

"They didn't look like they were weeping. They looked mad." Richard said.

"No one really knows why they are called Weeping Angels. They just are." Martha said.

Richard nodded.

"So… where are we?" Richard asked.

"Tardis. Time and relative dimension in space." Martha said.

"So… travel in time and space?" Richard asked.

"Yep. You?" Martha asked.

"Superhero." Richard said.

He then gasped and covered his mouth.

"Superhero?" Martha asked.

"You were NOT supposed to know. And I don't even know why I told you!" Richard yelled.

"Which superhero?" the Doctor asked.

"Robin." Richard said.

"So, you're thirteen right now." The Doctor asked.

"No, fourteen." Richard said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Okay. Let's go stop those angels!" the Doctor said.

The Doctor opened the door.

"NO!" Richard yelled.

There were no angels out there.

"We moved." Richard said.

"Yep." Martha said.

Richard shook his head.

"So, how are we going to stop these angels?" Richard asked.

The Doctor smiled.

**TBC**


End file.
